Bleeding Out
by buildingbridges
Summary: De toutes les situations cauchemardesques qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'à là, Kate semblait vivre la pire d'entre elles. - AU.
1. Chapitre 1

_J'écris lentement, et je ne peux rien promettre quant à la fréquence à laquelle je posterai de nouveaux chapitres étant donné que c'est le seul que j'ai sous la main. __Mais je le ferai._

* * *

- Maman, maman, réveille-toi.

Kate se réveilla brutalement, son corps tout entier tressautant lorsqu'elle entendit les pleurs endormis du petit garçon debout à côté de son lit. Ses paupières lourdes gênaient sa vision, mais le trouble désagréable qui brouillait ses yeux disparut au bout de quelques secondes et un hurlement de surprise resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Elle s'adossa contre la tête de lit et laissa tomber son visage au creux de ses mains en remontant instinctivement ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses doigts se glissèrent à travers ses cheveux et ses boucles brunes rebondirent contre son épaule lorsqu'elle se tourna légèrement vers la fenêtre, cherchant la lumière de la pleine lune qui traversait d'une ligne la chambre, faisant virevolter son regard inquiet.

- Maman, maman, répéta-t-il en secouant son bras, avant de grimper sur le matelas périlleusement, déposant son lapin en peluche sur les genoux de la jeune femme pour s'agripper aux draps de ses deux poings.

La panique s'emparât de son cerveau et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle reconnût l'ancre qui trônait devant la cheminée éteinte en face d'elle. C'était la première chose qu'elle avait remarquée lorsque Castle lui avait fait visiter la chambre principale de l'immense maison qu'il possédait dans les Hamptons ; cette ancre dominante qui l'apaisait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur les flammes qu'elle cachait. Elle n'était pas chez elle, mais elle n'était pas complètement perdue.

- Maman, cauchemar.

Ses bras crièrent de douleur lorsqu'elle souleva le petit brun sanglotant qui semblait prêt à abandonner, ses yeux bleus inondés de lourdes larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. Instinctivement, Kate l'assit sur ses genoux et couvrit le visage qu'il enfouit dans son tee-shirt de sa paume ouverte. Son corps minuscule se souleva dans ses bras et elle sentit son propre cœur se serrer, comme une serviette trempée qu'on essorait, tordue dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que les dernières goûtes s'abattent.

Il se calma au rythme des cercles qu'elle traça dans son dos pour le consoler, comme sa propre mère l'avait fait des années plus tôt quand elle était Katie et qu'elle ne dormait pas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'Amanda Anderson - la fille des voisins - lui coupe à nouveau les cheveux. Il finit par s'endormir et elle jeta la couette au-dessus du lit. Elle posa les pieds par terre en couchant le petit garçon de trois ans tout au plus à la place qu'elle venait de quitter, encore chaude, le borda comme on lui avait appris lorsqu'elle gardait ses petits cousins, adolescente.

Entrant involontairement dans son rôle d'inspecteur de police, Kate balaya d'un regard l'intégralité de la pièce et chassa la vague d'inquiétude qui s'était déposée au fond de son ventre, alourdissant chacun de ses gestes comme une énorme pierre.

Le sol recouvert de toile n'avait pas changé et une partie des meubles étaient encore à leur place, mais tout le reste contredisait ses souvenirs.

Les étagères encastrées dans les murs étaient remplies de livres et non plus de vases divers, l'énorme coquillage sur la table basse avait été remplacé par des peluches et un ouvrage pour enfant sur les vaisseaux spatiaux. La housse de couette aux motifs complexes avait disparu au profit de simples draps bleus. Les petites tables rondes qui servaient de chevets n'entourait plus le lit et une des lampes était maintenant posée sur le large morceau de bois qui soutenait les oreillers. La rangée de bougie était toujours présente, mais devant une série de clichés encadrés qui l'assommèrent comme un coup qu'on lui aurait porté à la tête.

Troublée, Kate s'empara de la première photo en fronçant les sourcils. Adulte, elle avait fait un seul séjour à l'hôpital : lorsqu'elle avait reçu une balle en pleine poitrine. Et ce n'était pas pendant ces douloureuses journées qu'elle avait posé, tout sourire, pour un appareil. Encore moins avec un nouveau-né dans les bras. Reposant le cadre à sa place, elle prit le deuxième et observa longuement la joie qui rayonnait dans les yeux bleus de Castle. Celle-là, c'était elle qui l'avait enregistrée dans son téléphone portable, un matin de mars, assise à califourchon sur lui pendant qu'il essayait de la convaincre de passer la matinée au lit. La troisième avait été capturée devant la piscine de la gigantesque propriété : assise à côté de la fille de son partenaire, elle tenait dans ses bras l'enfant qui l'avait réveillée, enroulé dans un peignoir bleu au motif de requin sur la tête. Les cheveux d'Alexis étaient bien plus courts que d'habitude, encadrant son visage sans même toucher ses épaules. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle attrapa l'échographie qui était posée à plat sur le meuble, noire et granuleuse.

Elle n'en avait pas gardé un seul souvenir, mais à en croire tous les éléments dans cette pièce, elle avait été enceinte. Et le petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit qu'elle venait de quitter était son fils.

* * *

Kate essaya désespérément de ne pas paniquer.

Mais l'absence de Castle pesait sur ses épaules, l'écrasait tellement fort qu'elle se sentait attirée par le sol, prête à s'écrouler.

Elle avait fouillé toute la maison sans succès. Toutes les pièces étaient vides ; elles avaient toutes changé, parfois plus, parfois moins que celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle avait trouvé la chambre de Sam - ce fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas - et si tout dans cette pièce indiquait qu'elle était bien sa mère, elle s'était également rendu compte que Castle n'était jamais présent avec elle sur ces photos - bien qu'il le fut toujours sur celles qu'elle pouvait identifier, qu'elle se souvenait avoir prises ou vues dans le passé. Son odeur avait disparu, il n'y avait qu'une seule brosse à dents dans la salle de bain. Leurs vêtements étaient mélangés dans le dressing qui longeait la chambre ; ils étaient tous là, comme s'ils habitaient ici.

Kate s'installa au petit bureau noir à côté de la fenêtre et alluma l'ordinateur portable qui y était posé, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents pointues avec une telle force qu'elle sentit le sang y affluer.

Elle voulait des réponses et chaque minute qu'elle passait dans ce monde complètement différent du sien ne semblait lui donner qu'un peu plus de réponses.

S'emparant de la télécommande, Kate alluma la télévision sans vraiment voir ce qui s'y affichait à cause de l'angle et baissa le son avant de prendre le téléphone portable blanc qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à là.

La photo qui faisait office de fond d'écran ne l'intrigua même pas, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vue auparavant. Et pour cause, elle affichait une date qui lui était presque étrangère tellement elle semblait éloignée.

_21 janvier 2017. _

A la fois question et réponse, cette série de chiffre et de lettres expliquait presque tous les changements qu'elle avait observés jusqu'à là, sauf deux : où était Castle ? Pourquoi s'était-elle couchée en 2013, et réveillée en 2017 ?

La troisième lui vint un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle tentait - sans succès - de trouver le mot de passe du MacBook posé sur la table noire. Quelques mots qu'un journaliste d'une grande chaîne nationale déclara devant la Maison Blanche, entouré d'un grand nombre d'autres collègues. Kate ne comprit pas la phrase qu'il prononça par la suite - elle n'essaya même pas. Dès lorsque les mots "président" et "William Bracken" arrivèrent à ses oreilles, elle n'entendit plus rien. Plus une seule syllabe, plus une seule lettre.

Bracken, président.

Ce monde était son enfer.

* * *

_TBC. _


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci à Castlefan, SophyCA, Fifouil, à qui je n'ai pas pu le dire autrement. Et merci à tous les autres : ceux à qui j'ai répondu, ceux qui lisent, ceux qui suivent cette fic où la mettent en favori. Egalement merci à Audrey, sans qui cette fic serait truffée de fautes et phrases incompréhensibles (comme c'était le cas lors du premier chapitre, désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs). _

* * *

Pendant vingt longues minutes, Kate suivit les informations successives devant le large écran de télévision, son coeur battant la chamade contre la paroi de sa poitrine. Elle observa le sourire satisfait de Bracken, les vêtements soignés de sa femme qui, derrière lui, saluait une foule d'hommes et de femmes les applaudissant. Le journaliste chargé de couvrir l'événement était petit et trapu, doté d'une voix forte qui l'assomma de faits nouveaux pour elle mais évidents pour lui, de sa popularité jusqu'aux principes qui lui avait valu son élection.

"_Son combat face à la violence."_

L'ironie de la situation s'abattit sur elle et lui décrocha un rire cynique, des larmes de fatigue perlant dans ses yeux rougis. De toutes les situations cauchemardesques qu'elle pouvait imaginer, celle-ci était de loin la plus difficile. La frustration alourdissait ses pensées, tâchant son esprit de petits nuages gris qui semblaient former un opaque rideau foncé, prêt à déverser des averses de pluies brutales, un peu comme celle qui déferlait à l'extérieur depuis qu'elle s'était assise au pied du lit pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'écran.

_Un temps à faire des bébés_, lui avait dit Castle en l'entourant de ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans les draps en déposant des baisers dans son cou pour la convaincre de rester. C'était un de ses derniers souvenirs, ancré dans sa mémoire comme si elle venait tout juste de le vivre. Le ton de sa voix résonnait toujours dans ses oreilles, la chaleur de ses mains audacieuses encore présente sur sa peau.

Ils avaient parlé de fonder une famille pour la première fois ce soir-là, comme si au fond de la nuit noire il était plus facile d'aborder les sujets fragiles, ceux qui avaient réellement de l'importance. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait tant de mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : au-delà de l'absence de Castle, elle voyait la présence de leur fils et elle n'avait pas de date précise mais elle pouvait situer son âge entre deux et trois ans et comment avait-elle pu oublier plus trois ans de sa vie, trois ans de son fils ?

Lentement afin de ne pas le réveiller, Kate se glissa jusqu'à lui en évitant de faire bouger le lit. Caressant son visage, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'emparer du sien lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait de la même façon que Castle : allongé sur le ventre, la tête paisiblement posée sur l'oreiller, il suçait son pouce et son lapin en peluche était solidement accroché au bout de sa main, son autre poing serré alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en plissant la bouche avec concentration.

Elle ne croyait pas aux sauts dans le temps. Ce genre de scénarios appartenait aux films que Castle se donnait tant de mal à lui montrer, qu'elle s'obligeait parfois à regarder pour lui faire plaisir. La seule explication rationnelle qu'elle pouvait imaginer était une forte amnésie, mais causée par quoi ?

Puisant un certain courage dans un long soupir, Kate massa ses tempes du bout des doigts avant de s'emparer à nouveau de son téléphone portable. Si elle avait appris quelque chose au cours de ses enquêtes des trois dernières années, c'était que les smartphones regorgeaient d'informations utiles sur leurs utilisateurs. Certaines l'étaient moins, comme ces photos que Castle stockait sur son propre portable, amusé par la manière dont elle dormait lorsqu'elle gardait la bouche ouverte _("Ca, Beckett, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as tapé parce que je ronflais - ce qui est totalement faux au passage.")_. Mais d'une manière générale, on y trouvait les intérêts et relations assez facilement, et bien souvent, c'était ces deux éléments qui en disaient le plus long sur la vie des gens.

C'est comme ça qu'elle découvrit que son père savait maintenant se servir de son téléphone et pas seulement pour répondre à ses appels : quelques textos lui firent comprendre que Jim cherchait à la faire entrer dans le cabinet où il avait longtemps travaillé et elle en déduit assez rapidement qu'elle ne faisait donc plus partie de la police New Yorkaise. Suivant cette route rocailleuse, elle comprit grâce à une série d'e-mails échangés avec Ryan (depuis quand s'écrivaient-ils quoi que ce soit ? Elle appréciait énormément le plus jeune membre de son équipe, mais ce n'était pas le genre de communication qu'ils entretenaient) que le lieutenant avait déménagé en Floride avec sa femme et leurs jumeaux. Un départ apparemment précipité dont il ne parlait pas vraiment, comme si c'était un sujet tabou, se contentant des nouvelles concernant ses enfants. Mais depuis quand faisaient-ils partie de ces amis qui se racontaient leurs histoires de famille banalement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas affronté la mort ensemble à plus d'une occasion ?

Castle était présent dans son répertoire, mais elle ne trouva aucun message, pas une trace d'appel, rien qui aurait pu lui indiquer où il était et _pourquoi_ il n'était pas ici avec elle. C'était peut-être ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, au fond : pas cette étrange ellipse des trois dernières années, pas le fait que Bracken avait été élu président des Etats-Unis après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pas l'abandon (forcé ou non) de son poste, pas ce fils qu'elle reconnaissait mais ne connaissait pas. Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, l'écrivain l'avait rarement quittée. Même lors de leurs disputes les plus vives, il n'était jamais parti très longtemps. C'était encore plus vrai depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle détestait le savoir loin d'elle et il lui avait dit lui-même, ce n'était pas ridicule parce qu'ils _aimaient _être ensemble. Sans forcément s'en rendre compte, elle allait bien lorsqu'elle était en sa présence. Elle lui faisait confiance et il la faisait rire et quelque chose en lui faisait que lorsqu'il était là, les sourires apparaissaient sur son visage plus facilement. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque, elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais laissée sans raison.

Inconsciemment, Kate avait glissé le long du lit et, comme si recréer une partie de ses bons souvenirs pouvait lui ramener Castle, elle s'allongea sur le sol de toile, grimaçant lorsqu'elle sentit ses cervicales protester face à la dureté du revêtement. Cherchant une meilleure position, elle se tourna sur le côté en fermant les yeux, le visage pratiquement endormi de Castle lui revenant en mémoire, penché au-dessus du lit avec un sourire moqueur parce qu'en cherchant à lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et de l'étreinte qu'il jugeait indispensable pour dormir, elle était tombée du matelas, ne se rendant pas compte de la proximité du vide avant qu'elle y chute.

Lorsque ses paupières se levèrent, elle remarqua en fronçant les sourcils le fin dossier qui jonchait le sol, sous le lit. Pas très difficile à trouver, il semblait avoir été hâtivement glissé ici, les quelques feuilles qui y étaient assemblées dépassant de leur chemise marron. Étirant le bras, elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et se redressa en l'ouvrant.

Mais toutes les pages lui glissèrent des mains lorsqu'elle vit la première, visiblement rangée au-dessus des autres par accident.

C'était une nouvelle photo, au format A4 cette fois, pleine de couleurs, pas très différente de celles qu'elle affichait régulièrement sur le tableau blanc qui longeait son bureau au commissariat. Un corps gisant sur le sol, une pâleur cadavérique, des yeux vides de vie et du sang, beaucoup de sang, _trop de sang._

Sauf que cette fois, c'était Castle la victime.

* * *

_Désolée. _

_(Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez quand même, hein ?)_


	3. Chapitre 3

****_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. J'étais vraiment prise par les révisions, et la fatigue a pris le dessus par la suite. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? _

_Mille mercis pour votre patience, vos lectures et vos reviews. Je les apprécie plus que je ne pourrais vous le dire. _

* * *

Elle ne pleura pas.

Elle ferma l'accès aux sanglots qui s'accumulaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine, massant son sternum en expirant longuement, et ses larmes se rétractèrent alors que le bout de ses doigts dessinait machinalement le contour de la cicatrice ronde qui avait marqué sa peau. Avec une retenue qui vacilla un peu plus à chaque page qu'elle découvrit, Kate réorganisa le dossier qu'elle avait fait tomber en explorant son contenu.

D'une simplicité écoeurante, il témoignait d'une enquête banale que la police avait rapidement élucidée : une première balle dans l'épaule, une autre dans la cuisse, une dernière à quelques centimètres du nombril. Trois tirs nets alors que Castle avait le dos tourné ; il n'avait même pas entendu les pas de son assassin derrière lui et son corps avait violemment heurté le sol, paralysé. Il s'était vidé de son sang dans une rue abandonnée, le plus douloureusement possible, alors que le monde était encore endormi autour de lui. C'était un sans abri qui l'avait retrouvé, le même que la police avait ensuite condamné pour le meurtre de l'écrivain ; "un vol qui avait mal tourné" d'après le lieutenant chargé de l'enquête. Le portefeuille de Castle avait été retrouvé au milieu des autres extraits des légers cambriolages du récidiviste, la bague onéreuse qu'il gardait depuis quelques semaines dans la poche intérieure de sa veste encore cachée dans l'écrin que l'homme avait dissimulé dans son duvet mité. L'arme à feu, apparemment achetée dans l'après-midi qui avait précédé son utilisation, avait été jetée dans une poubelle avoisinante. Un meurtre imprévu que le suspect avait avoué dans les heures suivant son arrestation.

Elle ne connaissait personne dans cette enquête. Pas l'équipe de police qui avait si rapidement trouvé l'assassin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, pas le médecin légiste qui avait examiné son corps, pas l'homme qui l'avait tué. Ce meurtre n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait pas une seule mention d'elle dans ce rapport, et elle inspecta toutes les lignes du dossier à la recherche d'un nom familier, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. Comme s'ils avaient été mis à l'écart _volontairement_.

Kate avait déjà vécu cette situation et l'inévitable désir de vérité que sa mère lui avait inconsciemment légué apparut brutalement au creux de son ventre, se diffusant promptement dans tout son corps. Elle savait reconnaître les enquêtes truquées, les meurtres dissimulés. Fouillant dans le petit tiroir sous le bureau, elle attrapa un bloc-notes et un crayon et nota les premières questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit :

_Qui était réellement Alex Johnson (l'assassin présumé de Castle) ? _

_Combien avait-il était payé pour avouer un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis ? _

_Qui avait réellement tué Castle ? _

Son poignet avança sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter après ça, un espoir nouveau ayant pris possession de ses doigts serrés autour du stylo qui tâcha le papier d'une phrase interrogative qu'elle observa longuement après l'avoir écrite.

_Etait-il vraiment mort ? _

Le murmure de sa conscience arpenta son cœur en atténuant le feu qui s'y était déclaré lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage de Castle face contre terre, ses grands yeux bleus encore ouverts comme s'il voulait encore lui donner le courage nécessaire pour trouver la vérité.

Après quelques minutes et l'absence pesante de pistes qui auraient pu l'aider, Kate se leva et s'empara de son portable. Son pouce survola l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'elle sélectionne le nom de Castle dans son répertoire, presque inconsciemment, comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était bloquée lors d'une de ses enquêtes et qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de son partenaire, même si ses théories rocambolesques lui apportaient rarement de véritables réponses. Le sourire qu'elle pouvait imaginer lorsqu'il parlait était une bouffée d'air frais ; quelques mots échangés avec lui et elle réussissait à mettre assez d'ordre dans ses pensées pour avancer et trouver le détail qui débloquait son problème.

Le numéro affiché n'était pas celui qui lui correspondait d'habitude et elle ne fut pas surprise de tomber automatiquement sur la messagerie, mais la déception ne tarda pas à embrumer ses pensées parce qu'une toute petite partie d'elle-même avait espéré entendre sa voix au bout du fil, son "Castle" familier lui répondre comme si tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague qu'il avait faite pour se venger du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait tant apprécié, pour honorer sa promesse d'être encore plus surprenant.

Elle venait tout juste de poser son portable sur le bureau lorsqu'il vibra, le son désagréable amplifié par son contact avec le plateau en bois. Le numéro était bloqué et elle faillit ne pas répondre, mais par instinct, elle accepta l'appel et porta le téléphone à son oreille, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ouvrait imperceptiblement la bouche, fermant les yeux en fronçant les sourcils comme si ça pouvait changer l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait.

- _Kate. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Tout son corps se relâcha et le sanglot qui sortit de sa bouche résonna dans le combiné, étouffant les derniers mots qu'elle aurait dû entendre. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel d'avoir répondu à ses inconscientes prières et massa le dos de son nez en serrant la mâchoire, ravalant ses pleurs, repoussant le désespoir et le soulagement d'une même traite.

- Castle ? demanda-t-elle avec incertitude, la peur de s'être trompée encore présente comme une menace au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre. Je croyais que- Je croyais que tu étais mort.

- Officiellement, je le suis, répondit-il avec empressement. Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, Kate. Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien. Pas un seul moment des quatre dernières années, rien du tout. Où es-tu ?

Le tremblement de sa voix dévoila toute ses incertitudes et elle observa la forme endormie couchée dans son lit en essayant d'être le plus silencieuse possible, malgré la panique qui circulait dans ses veines comme si l'on avait mis feu à son sang, qui poussait les cris jusqu'à sa bouche en retirant tous les mots qui s'y accumulaient, leur enlevant toute cohérence, laissant juste la douleur et l'incompréhension qui la brûlaient.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? L'ultimatum de Bracken, le départ d'Esposito... Le mien ?

- Rien du tout, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, comme une honte inavouable.

Elle entendit ses mouvements à l'autre bout du fil et sa voix s'élever sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre un seul mot, alors qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle en couvrant probablement le micro de son téléphone.

- Ne bouge pas. Attends-moi, Kate, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et elle laissa les bips résonner dans son oreille, son regard perdu dans le vide. Cet appel ne lui avait apporté aucune réponse, que de nouvelles questions. Castle était vivant. Mais alors qu'était ce dossier ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent dans cette étrange vie dans laquelle elle était coincée ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Kate baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main taper le long de son legging noir, et prit l'enfant - _son_ enfant - sur ses genoux, souriant tristement devant son lapin en peluche qu'il agrippait toujours aussi fort qu'elle l'avait fait au même âge. Il l'observa longuement, ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrant malgré le sommeil alors qu'il posait un doigt sur son nez, caressant abruptement son visage.

Silencieusement, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam, et ensemble ils s'exécutèrent, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'à son réveil, Kate aperçoive Castle, assis sur le lit devant elle.

* * *

_Je me suis sentie vraiment coupable de vous avoir lâché la fin du dernier chapitre avec autant d'attente par la suite, donc j'ai décidé d'accélérer le retour de Castle. Beaucoup de réponses dans les deux prochains chapitres, si vous en voulez._

_J'aime toujours recevoir et lire vos avis, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? *petits yeux du Chat Potté* (Parce que c'est plus agréable comme image qu'un merlan frit.)_


	4. Chapitre 4

****_Je suis de nouveau désolée pour cet énorme retard, je m'en veux tous les jours depuis plus de deux semaines mais j'étais assez occupée par les examens - les vrais, cette fois - et même si je m'étais juré d'écrire le soir, j'ai fait comme tout le monde - examen, révision, dodo. __J'espère que ça n'a fait fuir personne, et je vais essayer de mettre cette fic à jour plus souvent maintenant que je suis en vacances (plus que le code à passer cette semaine, et je suis toute à vous). _

_Mercimercimercimerci pour votre super patience, vos lectures et vos reviews. Elles font partie des éléments moteurs de cette fic (j'ai, hum, tendance à ne pas finir ce qui reste à pourrir sur mon ordinateur). _

_Petit **résumé** de ce qui s'est passé avant, je crois que c'est la moindre des choses : après s'être réveillée dans un monde étrange qui lui semblait complètement étranger, Kate a découvert qu'elle avait un fils, qu'elle était en 2017, mais aussi que Castle était mort. En fouillant le dossier consacré à l'enquête de son meurtre, elle n'a trouvé aucune donnée familière. Un peu désespérée, elle a composé le numéro enregistré dans son répertoire au nom de l'écrivain, et lorsqu'il a répondu il lui a dit qu'il arrivé. Elle s'est endormie et à son réveil, Castle était là. _

* * *

Il avait changé.

Pendant les quatre années qu'elle avait oubliées, Castle s'était physiquement rapproché du corps qu'il avait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés - même la barbe de quelques jours était revenue, mais Kate était prête à jurer que c'était involontaire. Il avait abandonné ses chemises et ses vestes de costume pour un simple tee-shirt gris et un gilet noir, et les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux dénonçaient sa fatigue.

- Hey, murmura-t-il, sa voix encore rauque et rêche, comme elle l'était au réveil lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps et qu'elle pouvait embrasser son premier sourire de la journée.

Son dos se manifesta douloureusement contre la position qu'elle lui avait imposée lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever et elle remarqua alors que Sam ne dormait plus sur ses genoux - qu'il n'était même pas dans la pièce. Une vague de panique monta jusqu'à son cœur, en accélérant les battements, mais Castle la rassura rapidement, comprenant son inquiétude avant même qu'elle ne la formule.

- Je l'ai couché dans son lit quand je suis arrivé, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, se hissant sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait avec sa chambre - surtout le tipi à côté de la bibliothèque, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

Elle eut presque envie de rire parce que l'enfant innocent qu'elle avait toujours aimé en lui la faisait systématiquement sourire, mais le ton plat de sa voix trahissait les paroles vides qui ne servaient qu'à meubler la conversation, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux après quelques secondes sans aucune réponse, il était à sa hauteur, son visage présent juste au-dessus du sien. Son odeur était différente et elle lova son nez au creux de son cou, où elle n'avait pas changé. Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle sentit sa main s'étendre au-dessus de son épaule, son pouce se glissant sous son tee-shirt ; il caressa longuement sa peau, sa respiration régulière faisant voler quelques petits cheveux au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sentit ses paupières se clore de leur propre chef et déposa un baiser sur cette parcelle du corps de Castle qu'elle aimait tant, ce petit coin de bonheur où elle aimait se perdre lorsque ses journées étaient longues et pénibles et qu'il lui apportait tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Kate.

En cherchant son souvenir le plus récent, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte que tout dans sa tête était vague. Sa mémoire s'organisait autour de formes floues, certaines qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas - peut-être un signe qu'elle n'avait pas oublié les quatre dernières années autant qu'elle le croyait - mais elle était incapable de se rappeler les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées, ou à qui ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés. Elle se souvenait d'une douche - oui, d'une douche, et de l'étreinte de Castle autour d'elle alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa nuque, l'eau rinçant les tracas de la journée, lui faisant momentanément ignorer le mensonge qui s'était formé sur sa bouche à partir du moment où il avait abordé sa conversation avec Stack, lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu qu'il était de moindre importance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi étais-tu parti, mort aux yeux du monde entier ? Et... notre fils ? Il a trois ans, c'est ça ? Comment on a eu un fils, Castle ?

Elle redressa la tête et le vit sourire tristement, devina qu'en temps normal il aurait joué avec sa dernière question, la transformant en une blague sur leur vie sexuelle. Mais le ton qui avait agité ses mots tremblants n'avait rien de drôle et il avait visiblement deviné que l'heure n'était pas aux boutades, aussi amusantes soient-elles.

La main de Castle se faufila le long de son cou, son index se glissant derrière son oreille, puis il couvrit ses cheveux de sa paume, les réajustant pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur ses yeux alors qu'il la dévisageait amoureusement. Parfois son regard lui faisait oublier le monde entier, le bon et le mauvais, l'inutile et le nécessaire, le suspect qui ne voulait rien avouer ou sa propre respiration qui restait coincée dans sa gorge. Elle se perdait dans l'océan de ses iris bleu comme dans un désert vide - de routes et d'indications, d'hommes et de bruit - alors qu'elle trouvait dans ses yeux tout ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle ignorait encore. Des millions d'histoires, une force de vivre inébranlable, de la douleur et de la colère, de la tristesse et de la joie, mais toujours, toujours de l'amour.

- Tu te souviens de notre emménagement à Washington ? demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui avouant timidement qu'elle se rappelait tout juste de cette soirée de Mai où elle lui avait menti à propos du travail qu'on lui avait proposé. Tu as accepté le poste, on est partis à la fin du mois.

- Tu m'as suivie ?

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, sa main continuant son exploration de son visage ; son pouce frôla la petite tâche noire sous son œil gauche et ses paupières s'abaissèrent tandis qu'elle lovait sa joue au creux de sa paume.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il avec un nouveau sourire, dénué d'inquiétude cette fois. On a emménagé dans une petite maison du Capitol Hill en Juin. Tu étais _vraiment_ occupée par ton nouveau travail et il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie où tu partais seule, longtemps, et sans jamais pouvoir me parler de ces enquêtes, mais on a plutôt bien réussi - jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte. C'était inattendu, et ça nous a... divisés pendant quelques jours. Tu ne te sentais pas prête, parce qu'on était à Washington depuis trop peu de temps à ton goût, mais aussi à cause des déplacements trop fréquents. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, pour de multiples raisons que j'utilisais pour me réconforter, au cas où tu n'aurais pas voulu garder cet enfant. Une famille avec toi, c'était tout ce que je voulais et je l'avais accepté depuis longtemps. Un soir, je suis rentré d'une balade que j'avais fait tarder pour ne pas avoir à supporter ton absence trop longtemps avant de m'endormir, et tu étais là. Tu venais de te faire couper les cheveux, et tu portais cette robe bleue que j'aime tant. Tu m'as emmené à l'étage et tu m'as montré la pièce inoccupée qu'on utilisait comme un bureau, et tu m'as dit que notre bébé aurait toute sa place ici. On savait tous les deux que tes mots s'appliquaient à la maison, mais aussi à nos vies.

Suspendue à ses paroles, buvant les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdus malgré le point de vue différent du sien, elle ne remarqua presque pas qu'il s'était de nouveau rapproché d'elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui accorder sa permission, qu'il s'empara timidement de sa bouche. Il l'embrassa longuement, sa langue caressant sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'il rapprochait son corps du sien, une main couvrant son épaule. Kate soupira, ses bras se refermant autour du cou de l'écrivain ; elle sentit sa respiration sur sa joue lorsqu'il déposa ses baisers le long de son visage, marquant les mois qu'ils avaient passés séparés, toutes ces années qu'elle avait oubliées comme pour en ignorer la douleur.

- Pour Noël, on est retournés à New York. Avant qu'on s'en aille, tu as demandé à consulter un dossier dont tu n'aurais pu avoir l'accès que grâce à ce nouveau poste à Washington. Tu voulais mettre Bracken derrière les barreaux, mais cette fois ce n'était plus seulement pour venger ta mère, je crois que c'était aussi pour donner à notre enfant - et à toi-même - l'espoir d'un monde où les criminels de son genre ne s'en sortaient pas. On a rencontré les jumeaux Ryan, Ellie et Graham, et tu as annoncé à ton père que tu étais enceinte - il était tellement heureux, Kate.

Elle sourit, imaginant furtivement le visage de l'homme qui l'avait élevée lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait être mère à son tour, mais la joie fut rapidement remplacée par une soudaine vague d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'habitude si rassurant de Castle s'assombrir. Il déglutit et elle caressa sa nuque, un geste apaisant au milieu du tumulte émotionnel qui les entourait, prêt à s'abattre de sa douloureuse vérité sur la parenthèse de bonheur à peine retrouvé qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

- Tu es tombée malade pendant qu'on était là-bas, et je suis allé à la pharmacie au milieu de la nuit quand tu t'es mise à tousser sans pouvoir t'arrêter. A mi-chemin, un homme tapi dans le noir, que je n'avais pas aperçu à cause du peu de luminosité qui illuminait la rue, s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a emmené dans une ruelle à coup de menaces, et il m'a tiré dessus.

Dans ses yeux troublés, les souvenirs surgirent d'un passé qu'il avait jusqu'à présent évoqué avec un plaisir qu'elle partageait souvent lorsqu'il lui racontait des histoires, qu'elles soient vraies ou entièrement fictives. La difficulté s'y installa, et il laissa passer quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre son récit, semblables au précieux souffle d'un homme dont la respiration avait été bloquée par un début de noyade.

- Je croyais que j'allais mourir quand il est arrivé. Grâce à un miracle qui m'est toujours incompréhensible, je suis resté conscient. J'avais terriblement froid et j'avais mal, je n'espérais plus rien.

- Qui ? l'interrompit-elle sans le vouloir, cherchant une réponse mais aussi la fin d'un rappel morbide qui la faisait frissonner tant elle en redoutait l'issue possible.

- Mon père.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire - même si au contraire, vous ne l'avez pas apprécié. _

_Sam sera normalement un peu plus présent dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que des informations sur les liens entre cette histoire et Bracken. _


	5. Chapitre 5

****_Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre (un peu de ma faute cela dit, écouter Rainy Day Women #12 & 35 en écrivant ça c'était pas tout à fait une bonne idée - ça va pas totalement ensemble), mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas votre cas. _

_Comme d'habitude, merci de vos lectures et reviews (oui, je continuerai de le dire aussi longtemps que j'écrirai, j'ai plutôt tendance à ne rien poster du tout alors votre soutien me va toujours droit au coeur). _

* * *

Ses mollets heurtèrent le lit et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas soupirant, fermant les yeux.

Les explications que Castle lui fournissait avec calme et patience ne semblaient qu'accroître la complexité de la situation, chaque obstacle sur la longue route des révélations en cachant un autre plus gros encore. Abasourdie, elle tenta de revenir en arrière, jusqu'à l'élément perturbateur de l'histoire qu'il avait alors commencé à lui raconter mécaniquement, ignorant une grande partie des détails qu'il avait gardés précédemment. _Bracken._

- Castle, est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre Bracken et… ton agression ? demanda-t-elle timidement, déglutissant douloureusement parce qu'elle redoutait la réponse qu'elle était presque sûre de recevoir.

Il baissa lourdement la tête et Kate sentit l'air se charger de tension, d'éléments qu'il ne tenait pas à lui révéler, ses paroles retenues par une peur qu'elle connaissait – celle qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir quelques années plus tôt, lorsque la mention même du meurtre de sa mère posait automatiquement des œillères autour de sa tête. Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant qu'elle avait compris que sa vie valait plus que cette chasse à l'homme. Sauf si…

- C'est lui qui a essayé de te tuer, n'est-ce pas ? soumit-elle, cette fois certaine de l'hypothèse qu'elle venait de formuler.

Silencieusement, Castle s'assit à ses côtés et fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, ses doigts s'ouvrant à la recherche des siens. Leurs phalanges se frôlèrent et Kate esquissa un sourire en pensant aux nombreuses tentatives passées de l'écrivain, alors que leur relation amoureuse commençait tout juste et qu'il agissait toujours avec tant de précautions pour la toucher. Malgré les quelques centimètres les séparant et le chaste baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, elle pouvait sentir le désir qui le travaillait parce qu'il ne pouvait agir en conséquence, pas maintenant. Le souvenir de leurs premiers jours ensemble était tâché par le chaos qu'avait créé en elle la découverte du véritable assassin de sa mère, et leurs retrouvailles semblaient de nouveau étouffées sous des événements plus grands, plus influents.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi patient que toi avec Bracken. Le jour où tu as risqué ta propre vie pour sauver la sienne, dans un élan de haine face à cet homme qui ne méritait pas ton aide et encore moins les risques que tu avais pris pour lui, je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que ta clémence était bien plus importante que la mienne. Je crois qu'il a toujours cru que je te poussais à le poursuivre. A Washington, tu avais accès à beaucoup plus de ressources qu'à New York et quand tu as commencé à les utiliser, il l'a découvert. Il a compris que tu n'avais, en vérité, pas de preuves assez importantes pour l'arrêter – sinon, pourquoi est-ce que tu en aurais cherché ? Mais il voulait t'empêcher de continuer, or il te devait sa propre vie donc il ne s'en est pas pris directement à toi. Il pensait que je tirais les ficelles, alors il a engagé quelqu'un pour me tuer.

Sa voix s'effaça, secouée d'infimes tremblements que quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas n'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut dans ses yeux rougis les larmes qu'il tentait faiblement de cacher. Castle était un homme joyeux, dont la puérilité apparente portait parfois à croire qu'il ne prenait pas les choses aussi sérieusement qu'un adulte aurait dû, mais Kate avait rapidement découvert que derrière son masque humoristique, il était terriblement réfléchi et sensible aux éléments les plus simples. Son cœur se contractait dans sa cage thoracique à chaque fois qu'elle était confrontée à ses doutes, ses peurs, sa tristesse, parce que plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il ne le méritait pas. Elle posa la main sur sa joue lorsqu'il enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, retrouvant une respiration régulière grâce au rythme des battements cardiaques résonnant contre son oreille.

- J'ai retrouvé mon père. Ou du moins c'est lui m'a trouvé. L'homme qui a essayé de me tuer était une de ses connaissances. Un vantard qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'insinuer qu'il aller m'assassiner à mon propre père, sans rien savoir de notre filiation. Avant tout ça, je rêvais de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon père, d'apprendre à le connaître et de pouvoir partager des choses avec lui. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu le faire, il m'a appris qu'aux yeux du monde entier, j'étais mort. Que je ne pourrais jamais te revoir. Que je ne pourrais jamais revoir ma famille, mes amis. Que je ne pourrais jamais rencontrer mon fils.

Un halo lumineux avait pénétré dans la pièce à travers les fenêtres nues alors que Castle parlait et Kate remarqua alors que le soleil s'était levé au cours de ses explications, envahissant l'intérieur de la chambre comme c'avait été le cas lors de nombreux matins contre lesquels ils avaient tous les deux pestés parce qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer volets et rideaux la veille. Y penser ne faisait que renfoncer les paroles de Castle ; elle avait détesté ces réveils pour leur brutalité autant qu'elle les avait aimés pour la tendresse qui avait suivi les premiers jurons.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis plus de trois ans ?

L'idée qu'elle venait de prononcer lui paraissait complètement improbable. Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble. Ils passaient leurs _nuits_ ensemble. Elle ne savait plus comment vivre sans sa présence et elle n'aurait jamais pu apprendre à exister autrement. Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

- Pas exactement. Quand je me suis réveillé dans une chambre inconnue, mon père m'a appris que tout le monde me croyait mort. Il n'avait pas attendu mon avis pour prendre cette décision plutôt que de m'emmener dans un hôpital classique et je lui en ai pendant longtemps voulu, mais après quelques temps, j'ai compris pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il pensait te protéger. Et il n'avait pas entièrement tort, mais après ma disparition tu es devenue l'ombre de toi-même. Le lieutenant chargé de l'enquête a refusé ton aide, et quelques jours plus tard tes supérieurs à Washington t'ont demandé de te présenter à un examen psychologique. Selon eux, tu étais devenue si obsédée par une théorie de complot ridicule qui t'empêchait de faire ton travail correctement. Le psychologue n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Bracken, il a appuyé leurs propos, tu as été remerciée assez rapidement. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêchée de continuer, et Ryan et Esposito t'ont rejoint assez rapidement. J'ai demandé à te voir, à ce moment-là. Tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter, et j'ai pensé que j'arriverais à t'en convaincre.

Une petite voix endormie les coupa, et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la porte, Kate aperçut son fils. Une vague de compassion s'empara de son cœur lorsqu'elle comprit que son sommeil était aussi léger que le sien, mélangée à une certaine tristesse parce qu'il était trop jeune pour affronter les malheurs du monde, aussi minimes soient-ils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se lova contre son cou alors qu'elle caressait son dos circulairement. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Castle elle fut de nouveau frappée par leur brillance, comme s'il était proche des larmes.

- J'ai loupé trois ans de la vie de mon fils, expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui demander. Deux ans et demi, si l'on compte seulement à partir de sa naissance. Et pendant tout ce temps, je me réconfortais en pensant que tu pourrais me raconter ce que je n'avais pas pu voir. Mais si tu ne te souviens de rien, qui va nous le décrire ?

Sa vision se troubla sous la réalisation nouvelle de la détresse que Castle venait d'exprimer, mais elle se ressaisit en sentant le souffle de Sam contre sa peau, son poing solidement refermé sur son tee-shirt. Elle embrassa l'homme en face d'elle, s'empara de nouveau de sa main en cherchant dans son regard l'espoir qui l'animait si souvent. Elle n'y trouva qu'une petite étincelle, et décida qu'elle pouvait l'allumer, la raviver. Pendant si longtemps, il l'avait menée vers des jours plus heureux en la portant sur son dos alors qu'elle n'avait plus le courage de continuer à marcher sur ses pas. C'était à son tour de l'aider, d'alléger le poids du fardeau qui le ralentissait.

- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que je n'ai pas, Castle. Mais on pourrait descendre, et faire un chocolat chaud magique à notre fils – tu sais, celui qui chasse les cauchemars et attire le marchand de sable. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Il sourit devant la référence à une histoire qu'il lui avait racontée un peu après le départ d'Alexis pour la fac, lorsqu'il nageait encore dans les souvenirs de l'enfance de sa progéniture. Il serra ses doigts autour des siens, déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée.

* * *

_Chapitre bien moins rebondissant que les autres, je sais. Mais ne rien dire sur la réaction de Castle face à la situation me semblait injuste, donc j'ai préféré le faire maintenant, mais les explications seront de retour dans le prochain chapitre. _


	6. Chapitre 6

****_Je suis en vacances au fin fond d'un endroit sans connexion internet jusqu'à fin Juillet donc je peux difficilement répondre à vos reviews/messages, mais j'essaie malgré tout de le faire quand j'en ai la possibilité. En attendant des remerciements personnels, un merci d'ensemble pour vos lectures/reviews. _

* * *

Kate retrouva l'homme dont elle était amoureuse lorsqu'il raconta à Sam l'histoire d'un livre que le petit garçon avait posé sur ses genoux après avoir grimpé sur ceux de sa mère, s'agrippant aux manches de son gilet en grimaçant. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux et elle les releva alors qu'il posait la tête sur son épaule, abandonnant la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié consommée. Son pouce dans la bouche, il écouta son père parler sans jamais l'interrompre, ses iris bleu clair rivés sur son visage, brillants d'intérêt et de curiosité.

Sans surprise, Castle se prit au jeu et prit alors plusieurs voix différentes pour chacun des personnages, alternant entre l'aigu de la jeune héroïne et le grave de son méchant ennemi. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'absence d'originalité de l'intrigue, jeta régulièrement un coup d'œil vers leur fils, son regard émerveillé remontant parfois jusqu'au sien avec un sourire. Elle découvrit le fruit de leur amour en même temps que lui ; les cinq ou six tâches de rousseurs parsemées sur son nez et ses joues, semblables à celles qu'elle avait trouvées sur le visage de Castle quelques années plus tôt lors d'une chaude journée d'été qu'ils avaient passée entremêlés dans sa piscine, la peau bronzée qu'elle avait également eue à son âge, s'attirant de la part de sa propre mère plus d'un soupir à cause des commentaires sur la protection solaire qu'elle n'imposait apparemment pas assez à sa fille.

Lorsque Sam, qui ne comprenait probablement pas comment l'homme qu'il ne connaissait comme son père seulement grâce aux photos que Kate lui avait montrées, demanda de la compagnie pour se rendormir, c'est Castle qui lui proposa de se coucher avec lui dans le grand lit de la chambre principale. Accompagné de son lapin en peluche, le petit garçon se hissa sur le lit alors que son père partait chercher de quoi dormir dans le dressing adjacent. Il revint changé dans un short à carreaux et un tee-shirt de Star Wars qui la fit rire, tout en ramenant en elle de vagues souvenirs de la première fois qu'il l'avait porté devant elle, dans sa chambre lors des premières semaines de leur relation, alors qu'il se glissait hors du lit pour aller faire le petit-déjeuner.

Presque endormi au milieu du lit, le jeune garçon regarda ses parents avec amusement lorsqu'ils se glissèrent à ses côtés, et chercha les bras de sa mère assez rapidement, d'humeur favorable aux câlins à cause de la fatigue. Amusé et curieux, il tendit sa main libre vers Castle, l'autre partagée entre sa bouche et sa peluche, et s'endormit assez rapidement. Dehors, le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà, plongeant la chambre aux couleurs chaudes dans un halo doré, mais influencé par leurs retrouvailles, le temps avait cessé d'être important. Tant de jours, de mois, d'_années _s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus que Kate n'avait que faire des horaires habituels.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Elle secoua la tête devant la question de Castle, levant les yeux au ciel en souriant parce que les réflexions émises par son cerveau étaient d'une simplicité surprenante face à la situation. Elle aurait du penser à la suite des événements. Si depuis tout ce temps, l'écrivain vivait caché, est-ce qu'il était ici momentanément, et comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Cette dernière question aurait du l'obséder, et pourtant c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

- J'adore cet endroit, confia-t-elle. C'est tellement… silencieux. Reposant. Le seul bruit que l'on entend est celui des vagues qui s'écrasent sur la plage. Je n'ai que de bons souvenirs des Hamptons. Je n'en ai pas énormément, bien entendu, mais chaque moment que j'ai passé ici avec toi s'est déroulé si paisiblement et c'est inhabituel, on vit à New York après tout.

Face à elle, l'écrivain respira longuement, caressant son épaule machinalement, et elle lut dans ses yeux les mots qu'ils n'osaient pas prononcer. Bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble, bien avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'aimait – bien avant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle appréciait sa présence dans sa vie – elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour le comprendre. Ils interprétaient les silences et bien trop souvent la peur les avait paralysés, transformés, mais ils s'étaient toujours compris. Et cette fois n'était pas différente. Il gardait pour lui quelque chose qu'il était peut-être terrifié de lui révéler, mais elle connaissait Castle par cœur et elle savait que s'il parlait tant ce n'était pas toujours pour exprimer ce qui le travaillait réellement. Au contraire, ses maux les plus intenses trouvaient rarement le chemin des mots.

D'un regard, elle l'incita à continuer et fit courir son pied le long de sa jambe pour l'en convaincre lorsqu'il n'agit pas.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu as quitté New York, et que tu es venue ici. Quelques mois après ma "disparition", lorsque j'ai compris que personne n'arrivait à te contrôler, y compris toi-même, j'ai supplié mon père de trouver un quelconque moyen de communication entre nous. Je pensais que si tu voyais que j'étais vivant, tu arrêterais. Il a accepté quand je lui ai dit que tu étais enceinte. Je croyais – et j'en ai maintenant la certitude – qu'il était profondément désolé de la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions parce que l'histoire se répétait, je ne l'avais jamais connu et notre enfant ne me connaîtrait pas. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me déplacer, les blessures étaient encore trop récentes et il t'a amené à moi. Ne me demande pas comment, tu ne me l'as jamais dit et je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je ne savais même pas où on se trouvait, et même maintenant je m'en fiche. Ce n'était pas important et ça ne le sera jamais. Quand tu es apparue dans l'entrée de la maison ce jour-là, j'étais désespéré. Je voulais tellement te voir que tu étais présente dans tous mes rêves, dans tous mes cauchemars. J'aurais pu jurer que parfois je t'entendais parler quand je réfléchissais. Mais cette fois tu étais réelle, et je me souviens de tout Kate, je le te jure. Tes cheveux étaient attachés, comme quand tu les rassembles parce que tu n'as pas le temps de t'en occuper. Tu portais un jean et un pull gris, et en quelques semaines ton ventre s'était arrondi et ce jour-là pour moi tu étais un ange. La solitude ne m'a jamais plu, je n'avais vu personne à part mon père – un inconnu, à l'époque - depuis des semaines.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il observait vaguement le petit garçon couché entre eux tout en caressant inconsciemment la main de Kate. Le fruit de leur amour, couché entre eux comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde alors qu'un an plus tôt dans sa mémoire abrégée ils osaient à peine se toucher.

- On a passé quelques jours ensemble. Tu as prétexté avoir eu besoin de prendre le large, de _respirer, _et tout le monde t'a crue parce que quand tu es revenue tu étais prête à arrêter tes recherches. On voulait tous les deux attraper Bracken, et je n'ai pas arrêté de chercher, mais tu étais enceinte et toujours en danger alors que j'étais là, toujours en vie. Le plus dur fut de te dire au revoir. Tu ne voulais pas partir, et je ne voulais pas te laisser t'en aller.

Ses yeux rougis ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'émotion qui s'était emparée de lui au cours de son récit et elle aurait menti si elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée en plein cœur, d'un coup qui le compressait au fin fond de sa cage thoracique, en augmentant la pression. Mais elle avait été interpellée avant la fin de ses propos et elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

- Castle, tu as dit que tu n'as pas arrêté de chercher de quoi mettre Bracken derrière les barreaux. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Je pensais que c'était le seul moyen de te retrouver, de protéger, de pouvoir revoir mes enfants, ma mère et mes amis. Ma présence était illégale, tout le monde me croyait mort alors pourquoi ne pas consacrer la sombre vie que j'avais, seul au milieu de nulle part, pour l'arrêter ? C'était tout ce qu'il méritait, et je pensais vraiment que ça nous aiderait.

- Mais ? interrompit-elle, sûre qu'une conjonction allait suivre.

- Mais il a annoncé sa candidature aux présidentielles. Et il est allé jusqu'au bout. Et quand j'ai trouvé les preuves dont on avait besoin, c'était trop tard, il était déjà accompagné de gardes du corps et d'une série de conseillers partout où il allait. Tout le monde l'aimait, on n'aurait jamais gagné ce combat. Alors je suis resté caché, sans rien pouvoir faire. Et Esposito, qui ne pouvait supporter cette injustice, a quitté la police.

- Et pourtant tu es là, aujourd'hui. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il a compris, Kate. Bracken sait que je suis vivant. Et il sait ce que j'ai en ma possession. Cette fois, il ne me laissera pas vivre.

* * *

_Le titre de cette fic devrait prendre un peu plus de sens d'ici peu de temps. _


	7. Chapitre 7

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire en ma défense : les connexions internet, quand elles ne fonctionnent pas, craignent. Avec un peu d'orage, elles craignent encore plus. Et avec un ordinateur comme le mien, elles craignent vraiment beaucoup._

_Merci de votre patience, de vos lectures et de vos commentaires. _

* * *

_- Il a compris, Kate. Bracken sait que je suis vivant. Et il sait ce que j'ai en ma possession. Cette fois, il ne me laissera pas vivre._

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une douleur lancinante vacillant entre ses tempes et elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de mettre en ordre toutes les informations que Castle lui avait fournies depuis son arrivée. Leur poids ne cessait de s'accroître et dans un mouvement inversement proportionnel, les solutions qu'elle tentait de trouver fondaient comme neige au soleil. L'écrivain lui avait inspiré tant d'espoir qu'elle refusait de baisser les bras, mais ce n'était plus seulement une question de détermination. Cette situation était celle qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle avait découvert qui avait tué sa mère sans posséder assez de preuves pour l'arrêter.

Durant les premières années de sa recherche intrépide pour la vérité, Kate avait ignoré le reste du monde parce qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Sa mère était morte, son père alcoolique, elle avait cessé tout contact avec ses amis. Lorsque Jim avait abandonné la boisson, sa fille avait trouvé une infime raison de poursuivre plus calmement la justice. Lorsque Castle était entré dans sa vie, cette raison s'était alourdie, mais ne s'était pas imposée. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de cet homme un peu trop puéril, un peu trop bon pour elle. Depuis, son envie de mettre Bracken derrière les barreaux s'était intensifiée, mais les risques qu'elle courrait si elle ne réussissait pas avaient également augmenté.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus agressivement qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Tu viens te rendre ? S'il sait que tu es en vie, c'est le premier endroit qu'il va venir fouiller.

Frustrée à la fois à cause de Castle et d'elle-même, Kate se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur sans attendre la réaction de son partenaire. Elle avait besoin de respirer et l'air chaud de la chambre compressait sa poitrine, limitant chacune de ses pensées utiles tout en laissant un large territoire de liberté à ses inquiétudes. Elle tira le rideau et ouvrit la porte vitrée, la fraicheur de janvier la frappant comme une claque. Un frisson la traversa des orteils jusqu'au bout des doigts, faisant émerger la chair de poule sur sa peau claire.

- Tiens, avant d'attraper froid, proposa Castle en lui tendant un épais gilet de laine qu'il avait dû trouver sur un des sièges en face du lit.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, honteuse à cause de son comportement offensif alors qu'elle était entièrement consciente qu'elle n'était pas la plus à plaindre et que Castle souffrait probablement beaucoup plus qu'elle de cette situation, elle attrapa le vêtement et l'enfila, savourant immédiatement le confort qu'il lui apporta. En se précipitant sans réfléchir vers la minuscule terrasse qui était installée le long de la chambre, elle avait oublié le froid redoutable de l'hiver.

- Bracken est un meurtrier, mais il a peur de tuer. C'est pour cette raison qu'il embauche des hommes de main plutôt que de faire le boulot lui-même. C'est un lâche.

- Un lâche qui est président, lui rappela-t-elle amèrement, devenant encore une fois la voix réaliste qui faisait mal et arrachait d'un seul coup le pansement formé par les brèves illusions qu'elle-même n'avait jamais crues. Il a tous les pouvoirs, on n'a rien. On est probablement surveillés à l'heure qu'il est. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est suicidaire d'être venu ici ?

A côté d'elle, l'écrivain laissa son regard songeur se perdre sur la jetée tout juste sortie de son osmose nocturne avec le ciel encré, l'océan rencontrant ses iris bleus silencieusement. Kate fit passer son coude sous son bras et déposa sa tête contre son épaule, se joignant à lui. Sans un mot, elle observa le cercle régulier des vagues qui roulaient le long du sable avant de repartir vers la mer, laissant à chaque fois une empreinte quasiment invisible sur le sol.

- C'était ton idée. Il y a trois jours, tu m'as appelé.

Il soupira, arrêta soudainement son récit comme s'il cherchait ses mots et qu'il était incapable de le trouver alors qu'il les avait toujours maîtrisé à merveille, bien plus facilement que n'importe qui d'autre. Kate caressa son cou du bout de son nez, ses doigts se fermant autour de sa main pour l'encourager. Elle avait découvert avec le temps qu'en dépit de son lien évident avec la parole, Castle était un être charnel. Les sollicitations les plus fructueuses ne passaient pas toujours par de longues phrases compliquées, mais par les bons gestes, les frôlements de leurs peaux qui lui assuraient de la patience selon lui nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse écouter ce qu'il avait à dire - et pas seulement l'entendre avec lassitude.

- C'est- c'est compliqué, s'expliqua-t-il en frisant le nez, son pied frottant le sol avec hésitation. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Après mon... départ, on ne s'est vus qu'une seule fois - ce jour-là. C'était, d'après mon père, trop dangereux. On s'est disputés de nombreuses fois à ce sujet, si tu veux tout savoir. Il servait d'intermédiaire entre nous ; c'est un fantôme, une ombre, il l'a toujours bien fait, mais j'ai toujours été un peu jaloux parce qu'il pouvait te voir alors que j'en étais incapable. Il transmettait des lettres et des photos, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir il me dise que je pouvais t'appeler. Il nous avait trouvé des téléphones sécurisés. On était censés les utiliser uniquement pour les urgences, mais l'absence omniprésente de la personne qu'on aime a tendance à rendre importantes les discussions les plus anodines sur la pluie et le beau temps.

Incapable de rester immobile, Kate lui fit tourner la tête du bout des doigts et l'embrassa au rythme des vagues, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps du monde, lui faisant oublier l'amertume qui teintait sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de ces souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas. Pendant un bref moment, scindé par l'expiration bruyante qu'il laissa échapper lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne, elle fut bercée dans l'illusion que peut-être, son amnésie était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait réalisé bien trop tard que Castle s'était implanté autour d'elle, en elle ; et à chaque fois qu'il partait, physiquement ou moralement, les racines de leur amour se serraient autour de son cœur. Et soudain, sans savoir comment elle était devenue dépendante de cet homme qu'elle avait tant détesté lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle se sentait abandonnée, lâchée au milieu d'un monde trop difficile pour elle. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle survivrait - elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix - mais dans quelles conditions ? Elle avait perdu sa mère, et la période qui avait suivi son assassinat lui avait fait découvrir les couloirs les plus sombres de son existence, où elle s'était réfugiée avec honte. Même maintenant, les souvenirs de cette époque la hantaient. Alors peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne pas se rappeler de l'absence de Castle. Peut-être que c'était un mal pour un bien.

- Il y a trois jours, tu m'as appelé, complètement paniquée. Tu m'as dit que Bracken savait, qu'il t'avait contactée. Tu m'as supplié de venir vous chercher, toi et Sam. Et Kate, je te connais depuis très longtemps ; tu ne supplies _pas _les gens. Alors j'ai pris un sac, des vêtements, et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. Mon père connaît beaucoup de gens, et je l'ai utilisé à mon avantage.

Déglutissant lentement, elle réalisa alors que tout ce dont elle l'avait accusé était en réalité le fruit de ses décisions. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait mis en danger. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'en excuser, il reprit la parole, son regard grave ancré dans le sien.

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête, lui retournant un regard interrogateur. Tu étais paniquée quand tu m'as appelée il y a trois jours, mais quand je t'ai eue au téléphone, quelques heures après ça, tu étais furieuse. Et je crois qu'avec cette colère, tu as fait quelque chose - quelque chose que tu n'avais pas prévu. Tu te souviens de ces preuves que j'ai trouvées, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Je crois que tu en as fait un dossier, bien ficelé de preuves accablantes cette fois. Et je crois que ce dossier, tu l'as dévoilé à la presse.


	8. Chapitre 8

_- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? demanda-t-il et elle secoua la tête, lui retournant un regard interrogateur. Tu étais paniquée quand tu m'as appelée il y a trois jours, mais quand je t'ai eue au téléphone, quelques heures après ça, tu étais furieuse. Et je crois qu'avec cette colère, tu as fait quelque chose - quelque chose que tu n'avais pas prévu. Tu te souviens de ces preuves que j'ai trouvées, dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Je crois que tu en as fait un dossier, bien ficelé de preuves accablantes cette fois. Et je crois que ce dossier, tu l'as dévoilé à la presse._

Castle rapporta les affaires de Sam rapidement, assez pour dix jours parce que ses vêtements étaient peu encombrants et qu'il préférait prévenir les incidents. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Kate ralentit et prit quelques secondes de trop à plier le pull qu'elle mettait dans un sac de voyage posé sur le lit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine mélancolie devant les chaussettes Mickey Mouse, les tee-shirts dérivés de bandes dessinées à l'effigie de leurs héros et le petit sac à dos qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant. Les mitaines Superman, les bonnets aux oreilles d'ours, les jouets et les peluches représentaient une vie qu'un enfant d'un peu moins de trois ans méritait. Des parents en fuite et un futur plus qu'incertain, en revanche, semblaient peu appropriés.

Kate savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais exposé sa propre famille à une situation si dangereuse sans raison. Elle en était _certaine. _Et pourtant, elle ne trouvait aucune explication à sa dénonciation soudaine, alors que Bracken possédait tous les pouvoirs pour la détruire. Un morceau du puzzle manquait à l'appel. Un morceau qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher.

- Hey, murmura Castle derrière elle, portant dans ses bras un enfant à peine réveillé qui se frottait les yeux tout en suçant son pouce. On est prêts. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle acquiesça silencieusement et posa un regard larmoyant d'inquiétude sur son fils. Il était calme, ses grands yeux bleus la contemplant paisiblement et elle soupira longuement en calant sa respiration sur la sienne, espérant que la confusion de son esprit s'apaiserait, au moins assez pour qu'elle puisse partir sans faire d'erreurs, sans oublier quelque chose qui leur serait réellement nécessaire par la suite.

Castle avait un plan. Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus simple, et ce n'était peut-être pas le moins dangereux, mais c'était leur seule option. L'écrivain savait comment leur faire quitter les Hamptons sans se faire repérer. Il lui avait expliqué, peu après avoir formulé ses doutes sur une dénonciation que Kate aurait fait à la presse, qu'une voiture les attendait au rez-de-chaussée, et qu'il connaissait un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, impossibles à trouver. Il avait été assez vague, lui promettant un peu plus d'informations une fois qu'ils seraient en route.

- Non, j'ai fini.

Avec un certain regret, Kate remonta la fermeture Eclair de l'imposant sac qu'elle venait de remplir, et glissa la bandoulière sur son épaule en grimaçant légèrement à cause de son poids. Elle ramassa le deuxième sac, bien plus petit, à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers la porte en évitant de regarder la chambre. La main de Castle caressa la sienne et leurs doigts se chevauchèrent avant qu'elle accepte le réconfort qu'il essayait de lui procurer.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il déposa un baiser sur son front, la prenant maladroitement dans ses bras à cause de l'encombrement des bagages qu'elle portait sur son dos et du petit garçon qu'il portait sur sa hanche.

- Tout va bien se passer, Kate, je te le promets.

L'écho de ses mots résonna dans sa tête et elle retint un rire cynique, incapable de croire en ses propos parce que la situation lui semblait bien trop complexe.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça ?

- Parce qu'on est ensemble. Il ne nous ait jamais rien arrivé, quand on était ensemble. Des tueurs en série aux balades au fond de l'Hudson River, on a toujours survécu.

* * *

Ils roulèrent des heures durant, sans jamais s'arrêter. Kate se rappela vaguement un trajet similaire qui s'était roulé des années plus tôt, lorsque Castle l'avait emmenée dans sa maison de vacances pour la première fois. Elle quittait les Hamptons avec un pincement au coeur, non pas parce qu'elle y avait vécu - elle n'avait pas un seul souvenir de cette période - mais parce qu'elle associait automatiquement cette grande bâtisse avec les premières semaines d'un amour caché, passionné, florissant et innocent. C'était différent, cette fois. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir, aucun amusement dans leur démarche. L'écrivain respecta le code de la route et ne chercha pas à la faire rire en faisant quelques centaines de mètres sur la voie de gauche réservée aux véhicules qui venait en sens inverse - contrairement à la dernière fois.

Mais elle retrouva un certain confort dans la simple présence de Castle à ses côtés. Il avait raison. Sa confiance inébranlable était peut-être un peu prétentieuse, mais Kate savait que c'était une facette, une protection qu'il utilisait contre ses peurs. C'était comme ça qu'il repoussait le pessimisme qui aurait pu l'habiter, c'était comme ça qu'il avait survécu à tous les obstacles de son passé, et elle aurait probablement dû prendre de la graine sur lui plutôt que de se lancer la tête la première vers le danger.

Elle explora les documents qu'elle possédait durant le trajet, cherchant une quelconque information qui aurait pu lui dire ce qu'elle avait dévoilé, ou à qui elle l'avait dévoilé, lorsqu'elle avait délibérément dénoncé Bracken.

Ils étaient sur la route depuis de longues heures lorsqu'elle comprit, à travers une lettre manuscrite sans aucune indication de destinataire, ce qui s'était passé - ou du moins, une partie. C'était minuscule, bien entendu, et son interprétation était sans doute exagérée, mais Kate reconnut les initiales qui trônaient en bas de la feuille cartonnée ; elle les avait déjà vues plusieurs fois, notamment lorsque pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvé, un sénateur corrompu qu'elle détestait lui avait envoyé une série de cadeaux qu'elle avait jetés les uns à la suite des autres.

_WHB. _

Un peu plus haut, l'inscription qu'il avait laissée était simple.

_Tel père, tel fils. _

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent alors que derrière elle, le concerné parlant un langage qui ressemblait vaguement à celui de ses parents, un langage spécifique aux jeunes enfants. Il s'adressait à ses peluches, un panda et un singe relativement imposants qui étaient tombés au sol de nombreuses fois au court du trajet, parce qu'ils ne tenaient pas sur les petites jambes de Sam - sauf s'il les tendait en appuyant ses pieds sur le dossier du siège avant, ce qu'il avait découvert assez tardivement. Loin du malheur qui s'abattait une fois de plus sur sa famille, il profitait d'une innocence dont Kate aurait bien voulu prendre un morceau minuscule pour ne pas sombrer dans une folie qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, maintenant.

Elle avait risqué sa vie, celle de Castle et celle de leur fils pour fuir, parce que Bracken l'avait menacée de lui prendre un des êtes auxquels elle tenait le plus au monde. Aux yeux de ce nouveau président, l'écrivain était mort. Le message était clair. Il voulait que leur unique enfant meure, lui aussi.

Et soudain Kate comprit la colère qui l'avait animée, elle comprit ce qui avait pu la pousser à le dénoncer alors que c'était bien trop risqué pour elle - pour eux.

Lorsqu'elle comprit pour la deuxième fois ce que Bracken voulait faire à sa famille, après avoir pris sa mère et son amour, après avoir pris la femme qui l'avait mise au monde et l'homme qui l'avait aidée à se construire sans l'amour maternel qu'on lui avait enlevé alors qu'elle commençait juste la vie, Kate Beckett aurait pu le tuer de ses propres mains.

* * *

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre par sessions de centaines de mots, entre les anniversaires et les mariages et les heures de code. Je suis donc désolée si l'ambiance ne suit pas, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois._

_Merci à vous qui me dites ce que vous pensez à chaque chapitre, l'encouragement est de taille pour une habituée des one-shots qui ne s'attaque jamais à plusieurs chapitres par peur de ne pas les finir. Et merci à vous qui lisez silencieusement, même si parfois je me demande si votre existence n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Vos lectures me font toujours plaisir. _


End file.
